rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
RRSBR 2016
RRSBR is an annual event hosted by user anameok/-CriticalDrive-, but the RRSBR 2016 will be hosted by the user Boo-Rad, formerly jbradley, will be hosting the games since -CriticalDrive- planned on leaving the site. Most rules will remain, except immunity challenges will be on Monday around noonish instead of Sunday night. Contestants Newcomers * Eternal - eliminated week 7 * VorpeHD - eliminated week 2 * usmanc - first place, RRSBR King Award, RRSBR Jester Award (Tie) * Heti123 - eliminated week 5 * ILiveInAnIgloo - eliminated week 6 * Cynic - eliminated week 6 * RedEagle - eliminated week 8 * Extrasausagepizza - eliminated week 3 * MindlessPie - eliminated week 9 * Blackbird9511 - eliminated week 1 * JetBlack11 - eliminated week 3 * ThatOneFabulousLlama - eliminated week 1 * Appleman - eliminated week 1 * Ben666 - eliminated week 2 * Edge2412 - eliminated week 2 * GoldenMoon78 - eliminated week 6, RRSBR Ace Award * superninja76 - eliminated week 5 * jrob196 - eliminated week 7 * ilovefreedom - second place, RRSBR Prince Award * RebelliousPotato - eliminated week 3 * HammySanvich - eliminated week 2 * Viktor6665 - eliminated week 8 * TheGunslinger - eliminated week 5 * RagingLlama - eliminated week 4 * RogueCheney - eliminated week 4 Returning * Boo-Rad - eliminated week 9 * roryg - eliminated week 1 * MikelPickle - eliminated week 4 * heyitscece - eliminated week 5 * Dreamie - eliminated week 1 * Matthias97 - eliminated week 2 * ChocoS - eliminated week 3 * Cheshire - eliminated week 4 * Aussie_Josh - eliminated week 1 * ClaudeAlpha - Third place* RRSBR Knight Award, RRSBR Jester award (tie) *ClaudeAlpha chose to take third place because he wanted to receive the Knight Award. Immunity Challenges Keeping the tradition: '''Just like previous years, the first comment wins. Won by RebelliousPotato '''Catching A Phrase: '''A random phrase was put in chat, whoever PMs the host that phrase wins. Won by ClaudeAlpha '''Political Party: Whoever seems the most political wins. Won by Eternal Popularity Contest: '''Users vote for who should win immunity. Won by usmanc '''Do you know the site?: '''A quiz was given and whoever had the most correct wins. Won by ClaudeAlpha '''Best Question: '''Whoever makes the question with the most votes wins. Won by Viktor6665 '''Luck of the Draw: A random number was generated using a random number generator; whoever had the most comments with that amount of likes wins. Won by ilovefreedom Three part battle for a trip to the finals: 3 Parts were created and whoever wins two out of three would win the immunity. Part 1 was whoever got the least amount of votes on a question wins, won by MindlessPie. Part 2 was whoever had a question with the most comments wins, won by usmanc. Part 3 was a guess game between MindlessPie and usmanc, won by usmanc 15-14. Immunity won by usmanc Eliminations The game takes place over the course of ten weeks. Large amounts of users were eliminated at the beginning of the game, with less contestants eliminated per week as the game continued. Week 1: 6 eliminations Week 2: 5 eliminations Weeks 3-5: 4 eliminations Week 6: 3 eliminations Weeks 7-10: 2 eliminations